


Supply Run

by Kavella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavella/pseuds/Kavella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe get stranded on a planet while on a supply run. Bad turns to worse as they try to track down information that could lead to the First Order's command base, but together they soon discover that they can accomplish anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply Run

“You sure you’re going to be alright, buddy?”

Finn turned to look at Poe. His bright brown eyes shone with concern and his tousled hair flopped in the wind.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. “I’m alright.” In truth, his back still stung like hell from the lightsaber slash. But he had to get out of that infirmary. There was absolutely _nothing_ for him to do, and when he tried to help out, everyone (but mostly Poe) would tell him to rest. It was strange; in the First Order, they would be doing the opposite.

“Alright,” Poe responded, patting him on his shoulder, squeezing it. He was dressed in his orange coveralls, equipped with his white vest. Finn, having no other clothes to call his own, wore his black slacks and shirt, along with a now patched brown jacket. “Take it easy though, alright?”

“I will,” Finn responded. Poe smiled before letting go, and turned towards the ship. It was a fighter one, Finn realized, but it was a bit different. Instead of having only one person, it had two – a pilot and a shooter.

Turning back to Poe, he saw that he was already half way up the ladder to the pilot’s seat. Finn hurried over and began climbing as well.

Sliding down into the seat, the glass began lowering. It released a hiss when it met the bulk of the ship, and Finn buckled himself in.

“Just like before, huh?” Finn said, referencing back to their escape from the First Order. Over his headset he heard Poe laugh.

“Don’t worry, this time I’ll try to have a better landing.” Finn chuckled.

“I hope so. You don’t have any nice jackets I can take if we crash.”

“Hey,” Poe argued, his voice still light. “I-”

“Boys.” They both jumped as Leia Organa’s voice joined their conversation. “Please turn your headsets to internal only. The whole command canter can hear your bantering.”

“Yes, Commander. Sorry,” Poe apologized, and Finn heard a beep in his headsets.

“The best pilot in the resistance didn’t know that the headsets were still linked up to command central, huh?” Finn teased.

“Oh, shut up.”

Finn chuckled again, and the ship began to lift. It was a smooth take off, and they were on their way into the planet’s atmosphere. Not wanting to distract Poe, Finn remained silent as he looked out of the glass. He had never actually seen the planet from this point of view before. He had always worn those blasted helmets and stood in the dark as the ship departed or landed. But watching the planet shrink and shrink was somewhat soothing to him.

Once they were far enough away from the atmosphere, the glimmering stars faded into a bright blue color. Hyperspace swirled around them, and Finn broke the silence.

“So what are we doing on Derra four that’s so secretive?”

“Secretive?”

“Well, yeah,” Finn said. “Considering she only sent us two.” He heard Poe sigh.

“It’s not very secretive. The resistance is just spread thin at the moment, considering how many pilots we lost fighting the Starkiller base.” A brief moment of silence passed.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault, Finn. By destroying that base we saved millions of lives,” Poe explained. “In fact, without you, I would have never escaped from that prison.”

Finn reflected over his words before responding. “Me neither.”

A wave of silence washed over them, and he found himself lost in thought. Even though everything Finn had been taught, he had run, and trusted a rebel. A rebel, who against everything he had been taught, accepted him without a doubt.

“Well,” said the rebel in question. “We’ve got some time before we reach Derra. So tell me more about yourself, Finn.”

“What’s there to tell?” he asked. Before he had met Poe, he was just two letters and a bunch of digits, following commands that were given to him. It was all he had ever known. But now, for the first time, he was… something more.

“How about, what occupation were you? You aren’t a pilot, or an evil Jedi like Ren. So, what were you?”

“Just an average Stormtrooper,” he responded. “But…” he added, and before he could stop himself, he said, “I kind of wanted to be a pilot.” He was surprised at himself that he had let it slip. In the Order, you were assigned an occupation, no questions asked. Anyone who did got sent to rehabilitation, and they all knew that there was a fifty percent chance you never came back.

“Really? That’s awesome!” Poe said, excitement filling his voice. “I can teach you the basics, if you want.”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Finn responded, a smile on his face.

And the rest of the flight was filled with the sound of Poe’s voice, explaining the parts and mechanics of the ship and how to fly it. It was a bit difficult considering Finn was not looking at the controls as Poe was explaining them, but when they were finally nearing the end, he felt like he had learned a lot.

“Coming out of hyperspace,” Poe said. The swirling blue light faded out, replaced by the blue and green planet. “Derra has always been loyal to the Republic. They were taken over before the Battle of Hoth, but the Resistance took it back a few years later. Now it’s one of our main allies.”

“Yeah,” Finn chuckled. “You have no idea how much the First Order hates this planet. They wouldn’t dare attack it; they know the planet’s loyalty is too strong.”

“Let’s hope it stays that way.” Finn nodded in agreement.

“So you never did answer my question – what are we doing here?”

“We’re just running a supply run,” Poe explained. “Nothing too big, just a list of information that could help us locate the First Order’s base.”

“Yeah, that information is highly protected.” He sighed. They had asked him about it before, but he was low on the chain of command. Hell, he had only been in one battle. He worked sanitation. One could not get much lower than him.

The ship was just about to enter the planet’s atmosphere when the sound of a laser cannon went off, shaking the ship; much to the surprise of the two men inside.

“What was that?” Finn shouted. He felt Poe maneuvering left and right, avoiding the laser blasts that came their way.

“TIE fighter,” Poe replied, and the ship jerked again as a blast damaged their shields. “It must have recognized our ship. Don’t worry though; I can handle one measly TIE.” Finn frowned; something did not feel right to him. He began firing back, switching to laser shots. He fired once, twice, but the ship dodged easily.

Poe, to avoid another blast to their shields, whipped the ship to the left, letting Finn get a look at the TIE’s wing. He recognized it immediately.

“Oh no…,” he whispered, realizing that his bad feeling was correct.

“You know who’s in the TIE, don’t you?” he shouted as another blast hit the shields.

“It’s Captain Phasma,” Finn responded, firing back at the TIE. “I thought we left her in the trash compactor,” he whispered to himself.

“Trash compactor?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Finn said, cutting him off from asking the question he knew he would ask. He fired more shots at the TIE, but Phasma only dodged them.

“That makes more sense as to why she’s keeping up with me,” Poe said, as he flipped the ship up and over the TIE. They were now flying behind it, and Finn landed two shots. But before he could land a third, Phasma steered her ship to the right and shot the side of their ship. “But what is she even doing out here?” Poe asked. “I thought you said the Order knew better than to attack Derra!”

“She’s not attacking Derra; she’s attacking us!” Finn shouted back as he realized what was going on. “She must have heard about the information and was sent to destroy it before we got to it!”

Another blast hit the ship, shaking the two rebels inside.

“Dammit,” Poe muttered.

“What, what is it?” he questioned back, anxiety evident in his voice.

“Shields are down, and she managed to hit our landing gear. And since we’re not going to last long up here, we’re going to have to make a crash landing. Hold on tight!” he said, and the ship whipped around towards the planet.

“Are you kidding me?” Finn shouted. The ship sped into the atmosphere, and Finn watched as the TIE flew in another direction, believing that their ship was crashing. Warning bells began blaring.

“We’re coming in hot!” Poe shouted over the alarms. Finn grabbed onto his seat, closing his eyes as he felt the ship plummet towards the planet. There was a moment of weightlessness, and then hit came into contact with something hard. It jerked, and jerked again, and then it slammed onto the ground, and the ship shook – as did Finn’s stomach.

The next thing he knew the ship had stopped moving, and he was still in his seat. His head was pounding and the smell of smoke filled his lungs. Unbuckling himself he quickly tried to open the hatch, but it was not working. He slammed on it with his fists, trying to make it budge, with no avail.

Outside of the window appeared Poe, his flight suit torn on his shoulder and eyes radiating concern. From the outside he grabbed onto the panel and pulled, and Finn pushed on it from the inside. And at last, the panel flew open, and Finn pulled himself out. He felt Poe’s hands grabbing his shoulder and back-

He yelped in pain when Poe accidently touched his wound.

Immediately the hands retracted, allowing Finn to get himself out of the ship. Poe helped him slide down the side of it and his brown eyes inspected him as he stood there, panting.

“Are you alright?” Poe asked.

“I’m fine.”

“Then why did you sound pained?” Finn looked up at him to find pain and worry radiating off of his face. He sighed, knowing that Poe would not give up until he knew what was wrong.

“It was just the lightsaber wound,” he explained. “It… it’s still a little sore.”

“Finn, why did you come if it still hurt! You should be resting, not going on a mission!” Poe shouted, although his voice still somehow radiating concern.

“Poe, I’m alright,” Finn argued. “It’s just a little sore. And as soon as we get back I’ll go rest some more, I promise.” Poe nodded.

“I just don’t want you getting hurt again,” he confessed. “When you first came off of the Millennium Falcon, I… I didn’t know what had happened or if…,” he sighed, leaning against the smoking ship. Finn did so as well.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Finn said, resting his hand on Poe’s good shoulder. “I’m alright.” The two stood there in silence for a few moments, Poe reflecting over his thoughts.

“You know,” Finn said, breaking the silence. “You’re zero for two on landings.” A smile creeped onto Poe’s face, bring back the confident and caring pilot.

“Just… shut up.” He stood up from his leaning position on the ship. “Come on, we’ve got to get to that information before the Order does.”


End file.
